Bellatrix Parker: An Unexpected Feeling
by xmrswinchesterx
Summary: 19 years later, Bellatrix looked at the photos from her unknown past. She never knew her mother, she died giving birth to Bella, who was saved by the hunter John Winchester. Bellatrix knew she was destined to be a hunter, and find the man who saved her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kansas State Hospital, July 6th 1988, 3:00am

Her screams pierced the delivery room, high, screeching and full of fright. She looked around, terrified, as each of the doctors in the crowded, unpleasant room passed out from unexplainable causes. The lights were flickering frantically, as the room grew colder and darker by the second, and the door slammed shut. In a cross between terror, pain and hoping to attract the attention of the few remaining workers, she screamed her heart out as her contractions grew worse. She knew she was about to give birth any minute, and she had no idea what to do. As the lights flickered again, she saw a silhouette of a person stood in the corner of the room. Unable to get a view of the person as the lights went out, she started gasping, 'help me..please, oh God help me.' She was crying, choking on her tears, her screams faded as she had no breath left, the pain was growing worse. Outside the room she heard a man shouting, she was unable to understand him completely but caught words such as 'QUICK...SALT...DEAN, GET BACK.'

Fading out of consciousness, she thought aloud, 'who's Dean? A doctor? Help...help me,' her voice faded. Again the lights flickered and she saw a silhouette, this time closer, so she was able to see its face. She started screaming, this time because she was about to give birth, and the figure was advancing, it seemed to be closing in on her until all of a sudden it disappeared. She heard a mans voice, 'well done son, quick go get help. Quick go.' Seconds later she felt a stabbing pain in her womb, she realised she'd just given birth. She heard the man's voice again, saw him stood above her, 'Mam, helps on its way, don't give up, you'll be fine, you've just given birth to a beautiful baby girl,' she gazed into his eyes, her vision blurring, all she saw was enchanting brown pools, she felt a feeling of trust for this man as everything got hazy, 'Bellatrix...' she whispered.

'Sorry, what was that mam?' She heard concern in the mans voice, he'd realised she wasn't well, 'QUICK DOCTOR, HELP'

The woman grabbed his shirt front, 'The baby...the baby...Bellatrix...' And with that her grasp loosened and dropped to the side, as she lost all consciousness, and passed away.

The Middle Of Nowhere, Near Illinois, July 6th 2007, 3:00am

19 years later, Bellatrix looked at the photos from her unknown past. She had never known her mother, she died giving birth to Bella, something that bothered Bellatrix so much it hurt. It was her 19th birthday, and she was celebrating it alone, sat in a crummy motel room God knows where. She stood up and stretched, her back arching in a perfect curve, her long blond hair flowing with freedom. She picked up her grey jacket and buttoned it up to the middle, it was cold out but not that cold. She knew there was a vending machine somewhere down the line of motel rooms, and at this moment she craved sugar and lots of chocolate.

She left the motel room, locking the door after her and glancing around, she hated it here, but she had a job to do and it was the only place she could stay that was cheap. She pocketed her hands, her change clinking in her pocket, and walked in the direction of where the vending machine was. She didn't know why but she felt uneasy, maybe it was just because it was 3 in the morning, the time when her mother died giving birth to her, and that fact always made her uneasy. She reached the vending machine safely much to her relief, and she stood staring blankly at the products inside, not taking in what was actually there. She was thinking about what her adopted parents had told her when she was little.

'Bella, when...when your mother died, no one was in the room except one man, he'd come to help. He was the one who told the doctors what to name you. His name was John Winchester.' Her adopted mother waited to see the child's reaction.

'But...he wasn't a doctor?' She was confused, she was only 5, how was she meant to understand this?

'No, he was a hero, if it wasn't for him, you wouldn't be alive today.'

10 years on, Bellatrix had left home, in search of this man, to find out what happened at her mothers death. She never did find him, but she found out the story of how a demon had killed her mother, and John was there to save Bella. She learnt that he was a Hunter, and from that moment she decided she was going to be a Hunter too.

All of a sudden she heard a car door slam which brought her back into reality, she turned briefly for a second and saw figures of 2 men emerging from a black car, one slightly taller than the other.

'...I just don't think that were going to find anything here, Dean.' She heard one of the voices saying.

'We'll just have a look around anyway,'

Bellatrix froze, aware that the 2 men had noticed her presence, she glanced up to see the shorter of the two guys looking at her from a distance. He smiled, her heart skipped a beat, under the dim light from the moon she saw the most enchanting green eyes, and perfect smile. Realising she was staring, she looked down, and brushed her hair over her face. She heard the guy laugh slightly then heard the two guys entering the reception of the motel.

She stuck around to get some Coke and M&M's, and was just leaving to go back to her room when she heard one of the guys mutter 'hold on' to the other, then shout Hey, presumably at her.

She stopped, her body tense, and turned around. She saw the shorter guy walking towards her, and again her heart skipped a beat. Up close she realised he was about 6"1, a good 6 inches taller than her. 'You're out late,' he smiled that smile again, and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

'That's not your problem,' she snapped back. Realising what she said she threw her hand across her mouth, shocked at herself. 'I'm sorry, I'm just a bit...edgy tonight'

'Don't worry about it, I'm Dean. Dean Winchester' He held out his hand, she took it politely, looking into his eyes.

'I'm Bellatrix, Bellatrix Parker' she smiled, she liked saying that sentence, it reminded her of her hero, John Winchester. The one who named Bella, as her mother wished in her last moments.

Then something clicked.

John Winchester. Dean Winchester.

She gasped.

"Dude, that chick was fiiiine." Dean grinned as he settled onto his bed, ready for some well earned sleep after driving 300 miles in his baby, the Impala. He pictured Bellatrix's face and felt a sudden rush in his stomach. He sat up shocked, wondering what the sensation was, then laid back down, imagining her face. When he first saw her, which was from the back, he noticed her long, pale blond hair, almost reaching her - very fine, he thought to himself, smiling - bum.

As he was walking into the building, he had looked sideways at her, she was slim, with a curvy figure, just the way he liked them. But as she looked up, he saw a flash of blue - her eyes, they were the most intense blue he had ever seen in his life. They were the colour of perfectly formed blue flames, beautiful, yet dangerous. He had to stop himself falling into the flames. He had smiled at her, and she looked away. Shy, he had thought at the time. Intrigued, he went to speak to her, to see her face.

Laid on his bed, he thought of her delicate features, her eyes, her long eyelashes and high cheekbones, her perfect mouth, how he wished... He felt the rush in his stomach again and shot up so fast it made his brother Sam jump.

"Whoa Dean what's up with you?" He had a slight smile on his face, as if he was humouring him. Dean tried to compose his face, fearing that his little brother Sammy would be able to see right though him. He sat up "Nothing, I'm just tired." Rubbing his forehead, he closed his eyes for a brief second and saw the piercing blue eyes again. What was happening to him? Was this girl some sort of demon? She seemed weird when he told her who he was, maybe she was in league with the Yellow Eyed Demon. But he had destroyed the Yellow Eyed Demon so she can't be working for him anymore. He puzzled over it, wondering why she was so quick to shy away back to her motel room. Laying down again, he turned to his brother, "Hey Sammy."

Sam looked up from his pillow where he had laid down as well, "Yea?"

Dean paused from a minute, not quite sure what it was he wanted to ask Sammy. "Uh...night."

"Night Dean." He switched the light off, penetrating them into darkness, with only the night light flashing "3:33" at them.

Bellatrix had returned to her motel room several hours earlier like a person possessed. After it clicked that this guy was Dean Winchester, John's son, she didn't know what to do. Ever since hearing about John Winchester she tried to find ways to get in contact, talked to other Hunters, until she found out John had two sons, Dean & Sam Winchester. She lay on her bed, rolling the thoughts around on her tongue, thinking of what she could say to these two people she had never met before yet she knew them by some bizarre connection. Deciding to do something about it, she jumped into the shower and got herself ready, today was going to be the day. She was going to find out more about John Winchester and hopefully find him to thank him in person for saving her.

She got dressed, pulling her tight jeans over her finesse figure and slinging on her favourite over-sized t-shirt with a belt around her waist. Blow drying her hair so it was sleek and professional, she was lucky enough to have inherited her mothers naturally straight hair and also her mothers natural beauty. She stepped into her scruffy but trusty Converse High Tops and stepped out of the door, ready for business.

It was only 7 in the morning so she figured the Winchester brothers would still be in their motel room. At first she thought it may have been too early but she just couldn't wait any longer. She stepped into the cool morning air, breathing in the freshness of a new day, and smiled. Briskly walking into the reception, she asked the person behind the counter where the two guys who came in last night were staying, as she realised earlier she didn't know which room they were staying in. Room 33 the person replied, Bellatrix smiled her gratefulness, and walked out, making her way to the boys room, her heart beating fast in her chest.

Just as she was about to knock, she heard a female scream come from one of the motel rooms just a few doors away from where she was standing. She automatically ran to the room where she heard the screams and banged on the door, shouting 'HEY, HEY ARE YOU OK? LET ME IN.' Still hearing the woman's cries, she ran back a distance, and ran as fast as she could towards the door, flinging all her weight into it and breaking it down, she was sure she heard a 'Good God' come from a few metres away by a voice that sounded somewhat familiar to Dean Winchesters, but she ignored it and flew into the room, only to find the woman crouched in a corner, quivering with freight looking above her screaming. Bellatrix stopped where she was stood and looked up above her fearing what she had a feeling was happening here.

She was right, up in the corner of the room, above the woman was a grudge, black hair, pale face.

Bella had heard of these before, she had seen the film The Grudge, but hadn't realised that it was true. But for the life of her, she had no idea why it was here. They're normally just based in Japan, as it is a Japanese belief. Quick on her feet she ran into the kitchen to see if there was any salt but just as she got into the kitchen she heard a gun shot.

Turning around, she saw Dean stood in the doorway, holding up a Salt gun. She saw Sam running into the corner comforting the terrified woman, and she realised the Grudge had disappeared - for the time being.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam sat down with a thud and put his head in his hands, this wasn't how he had expected to spend this trip. He and Dean were supposed to be on a hunt in Illinios, not a hunt in a motel in the middle of nowhere. He thought about the girl who had gone to help the woman from earlier. The way she ran into the door and knocked it down was unbelievable, even Sam wouldn't be able to do that. There was something wierd about the girl but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He had a feeling Dean was thinking the same thing, he laughed, remembering the look on Dean's face when he had seen her knock the door down.

He started as there was a knock at the door, Dean was in the shower so he got up slowly to open the door. The girl was stood there, when she saw Sam open the door she looked slightly shocked and Sam thought she looked afraid to be there. 'Um, Hi, I'm Bellatrix,' the girl said with a slight smile, she looked down for a second, then looked up into Sam's eyes, so piercing and bright, he felt a flutter in his stomach. 'Hey, I'm Sam. Uh, do you want to come in? Deans just in the shower.' He smiled at her, trying to make her feel more welcome, she looked like she wished she was anywhere but there. 'Yea, thanks,' she breathed a sigh of relief and stepped into the room. 'So youre Sam Winchester right? And Dean's your brother?'

'Yeah thats right. How do you know?' He cocked his head to a side and looked at her face, taking in her features. She was stunning, that was for sure. She looked up at him again and he felt the flutter once more.

'Well, i figured, Dean Winchester - i spoke to him, i figured you might be his brother.'

'Oh yea,' he gave a slight laugh, 'i didn't think.'

She returned the laugh, 'it's okay.'

She was looking at him, searching his face. He realised she wasn't going to speak so he decided to speak first.

'How...' She cut him off.

'You're a hunter arn't you.' It was a statement, not a question.

'Yeah.' He looked slightly bemused for a second. Until she spoke again.

'Me too.' She stared into his eyes, her face an expression of complete seriousness.

'You're a hunter? What? How old are you?' He thought this seemed slightly strange, the only other female hunter he had come across before was Jo, and she was alot older than Bellatrix looked.

'Yes i'm a hunter. And i'm 19.' Sam was suprised. He didn't know what to say.

'I'm a pretty good hunter, although i can tell you're shocked,' She laughed, and Sam noticed the way her eyes brightened even more, making his stomach flutter yet again. He smiled. She continued.

'I...well, this is going to sound crazy, but i know your Dad, well i don't know him technically, when i was born he was there, my mother died, and he was in the room at the same time. I... he was a hunter right.' Her hands were steady as she moved a strand of hair from her face.

'Wow. Uh, Yeah my dad was the best hunter.' Sam looked and saw her smiling at him. He knew she agreed.

'I've been looking for your dad for a long time, to meet him, he saved me from the thing that was there at my birth. I wanted to thank him, in person, to find out what happened.'

Sam heard the bathroom door open and turned around to see Dean looking at the girl.

'He's Dead.'

Sam looked at Bella and took in her reaction, she was staring at Dean, a grave expression had formed on her face. One tear rolled down her cheek, she looked down for a brief second then looked up at Sam, then at Dean.

'I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I should go.' Sam watched her get up to leave. He was longing to touch her, he felt her pain which was not for herself, but for the two boys who had lost their father. Standing up quickly he went over to the door in which she had just exited, he couldn't let her leave like this. He saw her walking towards her room and he jogged to catch up with her. 'Bellatrix.' She stopped and turned around, wiping a tear from her face. She looked up into his eyes.

He touched her arm and felt a shock like electricity, all the way throughout his body. She felt it too, and was looking into his face confused. 'Sam.'

'It's okay,' He said, talking about the death of his father. And he knew she believed him.

Bellatrix had recovered from the news she heard off Dean quickly, she decided there's no need to mull over it for days. It upset her, yes, but there was a hunt right here in the motel so she was going to get on with it. John Winchester had saved her life and in her eyes he'd always be a hero to her. Pushing the thought to the back of her mind she pulled out her laptop and searched on the net for murders in the past that happened in this motel. Straight away she found articles but they weren't murders, they were disappearances. The majority were people who were last seen in the Motel and then never seen again. Scrolling to the bottom of the page she found just the one she was looking for. Which also explained a lot. A Japanese couple had stayed in the hotel room, apparently the woman's husband was doing some business in the area, when passers by heard commotion coming from the room. The husband had brutally killed his wife when she walked in on him with another woman, then he killed himself.

A light bulb switched on inside her head as she realised that obviously they had both been filled with hatred when it happened, causing their spirits to leave a grudge in the motel room.

Now how do i get rid of it? She thought to herself. Salting and burning the bones? Or is it different for a Grudge? She decided to start by salting and burning the bones, if that didn't work then she'd go onto plan B - burning the motel room down, it was apparently meant to work on the film so she might as well try it. She laughed to herself, thinking how ridiculous it was that she was doing what a film did.

After looking on the net once more to find out where they were buried, she got up and was just about to leave when she heard the faintest noise, sounding like a croak. She opened the door when it slammed shut in her face all of a sudden, and the croaks got louder and louder. 'Holy crap.' She knew what was happening, she just didn't think it would happen to her. Turning around slowly, she thought of a way that she could get her small pistol sized salt gun from the kitchen without the spirit thing coming 5 feet near her. Luckily it was at the other side of the room, damn, she thought, this thing is totally creepy. She ran into the kitchen area and grabbed the gun from the counter-top, when she was knocked off her feet, the gun flew a metre or two away. It appeared that the grudge had appeared in front of her and pushed her over. It pinned her legs down, gradually getting closer to her face. Bellatrix strained as she tried to reach the gun, her fingers were centimetres away and the thing was getting closer to her.

She heard a bang and looked up to see the grudge off her. She saw a hand appear, waiting for her to grab hold, she took it and was lifted up to a standing position. The owner of the hand was Sam, she smiled at him 'thanks Sam.'

'No problem,' he smiled back, and handed her the gun. 'Salt gun?'

'Yea,' she took it off him, 'i find its easier to carry around than a big one like that over there,' she nodded her head in the direction of Dean stood with the Salt gun he'd used to literally save her life. 'Dean, thanks for ya know, shooting the damn thing.' She smiled at him.

He returned the smile 'S'okay, i don't think you would have made it if we hadn't shown up.'

She laughed, 'Yeah maybe. Hey, saviours, want a beer before we go kick this jerks butt?'

'Okay, i swear after we get rid of this thing i am taking you two out partying,' Bellatrix laughed, Dean noticed the way there were no crinkles in her smooth skin, he longed to touch her, to see if she was real. God, he though, she's only 19, what's going on with him?

'Dean, hey, earth to Dean,' he snapped back into reality as Sam clicked his fingers in front of Dean's face. He couldn't help but notice that Sam had a huge grin on his face, it was the first time he'd seen his little brother smile like that in a long while. Dean smiled, both of them were looking at him, he felt at ease, being with these two. Although he didn't know Bella, it felt like he'd known her years. She'd relaxed with them both enough to let down her guard.

'So whaddya say, Dean?' Bellatrix was looking up at him expectantly, he realised that he wasn't listening to what she had said.

'Uh, yea sure,' he replied, forcing a smile, hoping he had said the right answer. Bella and Sam laughed at him, exchanging glances in a way that suggested they had a private joke that he wasn't in on. He felt a stab of jealousy, it was unexplainable. He decided to change the subject to the hunt.

'Right, how about we get rid of this thing ASAP then? Shall we try some salting and burning of the bones?' He clapped his hands together and grinned at the two sat opposite him. This was the part he liked, kicking the evil son-of-a-bitches butt back where it belonged.

'Well that sure sounds good to me,' Bella grinned at him and stood up. 'Ready Sam?'

He looked up at the two standing up, 'Yea sure, but, do we know where the body is buried?'

'It's buried in a little cemetery not far from here, all we have to do is look for a Japanese name and we've hit the spot. Let's go.' She picked up her bag, and waited for Dean and Sam to exit before she locked the door after her. Dean climbed into the Impala, Sam following, then Bella into the back seat. Dean looked at her.

'What? I might as well come in here rather than emitting unnecessary fumes into the environment,' She grinned at him and settled down comfortably in the car. He was still surprised at how he felt, normally when he met a good looking girl he just wanted to get her into bed, but with Bellatrix it was different. Sure, he'd like to have "hardcore sex" with her - he chuckled at the thought - but he wondered what spell she had on him that made him have these feelings. He put it down to lust and thought no more of it as they headed off to the cemetery.


	3. Chapter 3

They reached the cemetery within about 10 minutes, it was closer than they had expected. It was getting dark already, and seeing as though the cemetery was well secluded there was no chance of them being caught grave digging. It certainly wasn't something all three of the Hunters were particularly fond of but it was something they had to do.

'You know,' Sam had spoken from the front seat, turning around to face Bella. 'That corpse was only laid not long ago, there's probably going to be a rotting corpse in there.' He had a grim look on his face, it wasn't something nice that was for sure. Bella returned the grim look, 'True,' she replied, but then a slight smile formed on her face, 'but hey, it's damn right dirty.'

Dean laughed at the remark, agreeing with her. He began to feel more like his normal flirty self since he realised she was lighthearted, 'I bet dirty's something you're used to,' he winked at Bella. Luckily she had laughed and lent forward to whisper in his ear, 'Oh, you have no idea.' It sent shivers down his spine when her warm breath had tickled his ear. He laughed along with Bella and Sam, he didn't want to give away what it seemed like he was feeling for this new girl.

They found the grave pretty easily, it was only a small cemetery, and began to dig. Luckily it didn't take too long with the three of them digging. Sam noticed the way Bella's arms flexed with each motion of lifting the spade, the way her thighs tensed as she pressed down the head of the spade into the ground.

'Dude,' Sam looked up to see Dean looking at him with a 'what the hell are you doing?' kind of face on. Sam risked one last look at Bella when all of a sudden he felt a fist collide with his face.

'Ohmygod,' Bella ran up to him, where he was sprawled on the floor, his hand on his jaw. 'Are you OK? Dean! What the hell are you doing?' As soon as she had said it Sam leapt up off his feat and punched Dean in his stomach, causing him to double over with pain. Bella ran in between them, trying to break them apart as they squabbled, trying to grab at each other. 'DEAN! SAM! STOP! What the hell?'

'You have no right to look at her like that Sam, she's a girl.' Dean spat the words out at his brother.

'Oh you say that about me but look at you, you're pathetic, pining over her, you'll never get her, you're too much of a pervert.' Sam spat the words back at him, and managed to land another punch on his brothers face. Bella was in a state of utter shock, the Winchester brothers fighting over her? Now this was completely random.

'PERVERT? You jerk,' Dean literally jumped on his younger brother and sent them flying onto the ground where they wrestled with each other, Bella trying to pry them apart. She looked and saw the grudge spirit, staring at them all from the bushes. Thinking fast, Bella jumped into the grave and pried open the coffin, coughing at the foul smell that reached her nose. Trying not to retch, she grabbed the salt and poured a generous amount over the corpse, then soaked it with gas. The boys were still fighting, shouting nonsense at each other about Bella. Jumping out of the grave she lit a match just as the spirit leaped onto her, knocking her over. The match flew into the grave and ignited the corpse. Struggling just for a second, the grudge finally burst to flame and disappeared. Bella stood up, brushing herself down, and saw the two boys knocked out on the floor. Still riddled with confusion, she woke them both up with a slap to the face which pleasured her slightly, for the act of stupidness they had just pulled off.

Both of them looked confused to see each other laying on the ground with Bella crouched over them.

'Now do you wanna tell me what the hell happened?'

After the boys briefly explained that somehow the grudge had given them this random "voodoo shizz" which made them like that, the three of them had arrived back at the motel in silence. Dean was thinking about Bella, and hoping that what was said between Sam and Dean wasn't true. Sam was thinking that maybe Dean really does like Bellatrix, which was bad for him because he was also thinking that he liked her. Bellatrix was thinking that it was one hell of a day, and she knew how to end it, with a gorgeous couple of boys.

'We're going out.' She smiled at them, waiting for them to answer while they were seated in Sam and Dean's motel room.

'Oookiedokie then,' Dean grinned, 'What ya got in mind little lady?' He'd figured earlier that the best way to go about this, this weird feeling, was to act as if she was any other hot chick on the planet and hit on her so much she couldn't handle it.

Sam sighed, his brother was at it again. Pervert, the thought suddenly sprung to his mind, it's what he had called Dean in their little episode. Of course, Sam didn't really think it, or did he? He certainly didn't like the way Dean had started talking to Bella. He pushed it to the back of his mind and looked at Bella.

'We are going to the "Shrieking Shack," apparently its a hot new club somewhere on the borders of Illinois.' She grinned at the two boys.

'Oh you gotta be kidding me, Shrieking Shack? No wayyy.' Dean laughed at the ironicness of the name. It sounded like some random ghost story legend building.

'Come onnnnn,' She moaned. 'When was the last time you two actually went out and partied?' Bellatrix had a point, Sam and Dean hadn't been partying in what seemed like years. For some reason both of the boys had urges to just go out and do whatever this beautiful girl wanted them to.

'Bell, you arnt even old enough to drink,' Sam pointed out to her.

'True, but hey, i look 21, and if they don't believe me...' she winked at the boys, causing Dean to laugh.

'Haha, i like you,' he realised what he'd said and shut up straight away, causing Sam to look at him suspiciously.

'Well that's that, I'm gonna go get my partying gear on, I'll come to your room when I'm ready.' She smiled and walked out of their motel room, leaving a faint scent of citrus trailing after her.

It only took Bella less than an hour to get ready, record time, she thought. After showering she stepped into her sexyest underwear - hey, even if no ones gonna see it, it still makes me feel damn sexy, she thought, finding herself thinking of Dean and secretly hoping that he'd see them, somehow. She curled her hair quickly, leaving it in a messy but sexy style, and applied some mascara and lip gloss. Heading out of the door, she stopped and sprayed her favourite perfume that reminded her of summer and citrus fruits, she was ready to rock.

Surprisingly it took the Winchester boys quite a while to get ready. Bella arrived when Sam was stood in a towel, banging on the bathroom door trying to get in, but Dean was in there "making himself look pretty," Sam had said when Bella entered the room. He was shocked when he saw Bellatrix, she looked even more beautiful than usual. Dressed in a grey strapless dress that clung to her figure, a black belt around her waist and heels that made her legs look perfect - Sam didn't think he'd be able to handle it. He felt a need for a cold shower ASAP.

'Whoa, you look, uh... wow, you look stunning.' He stuttered, mentally kicking himself for his stupid embarrassment. Bella smiled at him.

'Why thanks Sam, you look lovely, that towel definitely suits you,' she grinned at him, her tongue behind her teeth in a playful way. Although Bella's heart had skipped a beat, she kept the feeling hidden. He laughed, she certainly knew how to clear the air. She walked in and produced a bottle of some random purple looking substance just as Dean walked out of the bathroom. Holding it up, Dean recognised it straight away.

'Purple Nurples?' He laughed, sniffing the drink in the bottle. Bellatrix was grinning at him.

'Got any shot glasses? I thought we'd have a little drink before we hit the town.' She set the bottle on the table and went searching in the cupboards for 3 shot glasses. Dean stared at her as she stood on tiptoes, even in heels she was slightly shorter than him, and he watched her as she tried to reach up. Automatically he moved over to her, placed a hand on her waist and brushed up against her as he picked up 3 shot glasses. Bella had frozen, he heard her take in a breath at his touch. She glanced up at him and gave half a smile, 'thanks.' She moved slightly, and it was Dean's turn to intake a breath. But as quick as it happened, the moment ended and she was walking over to the table and pouring 3 shots of Purple Nurples into the glasses that she'd taken off Dean just as Sam came out of the bathroom.

'Ready Sam?' She grinned at him, and he smiled back.

'I sure am, i cant believe I'm doing this though, Purple Nurples are Deans sorta thing. I feel like I'm back at school.'

They laughed, and picked up their shot glasses.

'Ready? On the count of three...1...2...3!'

It took them a while to find the club, they had driven around in circles in the Impala, but eventually they found it - with a huge queue outside the door. Dean groaned at the sight while Sam laughed, 'Looks like the Shrieking Shack is a pretty popular place, how long dya reckon we'll be waiting to get in for?'

Bellatrix was already out of the car and waiting for the boys to get out. She turned to look at them, a look of mischief on her face.

'Don't worry about waiting to get in, I'll handle that.' And with that last remark she walked straight up to the Bouncers. Bella knew what she was about to do would work - the trick worked every time. She went up to the bouncer that she noticed was checking her out and stood in front of him, her head cocked to one side, one of her legs slightly bent. She put on her most sweet yet seductive voice while Sam and Dean hung back slightly, not sure if this was going to work.

'Ya know, its awful cold out here. How about you let me and my boys in before i catch a cold?' She fluttered her eye lashes at him, and Sam and Dean saw a flash of her bright blue eyes.

'Of course little lady, you go right in,' the bouncer was still checking her out as she motioned Sam and Dean over into the club, she laughed at the look of disbelief on their faces.

'Hey Dean, they have Purple Nurples here,' she laughed at the look of excitement on Dean's face. They'd already had 4 shots of Purple Nurples each at the motel, and all of them were feeling merry and up for anything.

'I'll get the Purple Nurples!' Dean shouted, heading to the bar.

'Come on Sam, lets dance.' She grasped his hands and Sam felt a wave rush through him, he looked into her face and he could tell she felt it too. But the look was gone and she was grinning at him, starting to dance. Sam saw the way other guys were looking at Bella, hah, he thought, she's with me tonight. But then he remembered Dean at the bar getting Purple Nurples. He watched the way Bella danced, she moved with grace, and it felt like she was the music, coursing through him as he watched her. Dean came over with double shots of Purple Nurples and they all knocked them back, laughing at each other's faces as they winced with the strongness of the alcohol. Sam was feeling light headed, he hadn't drank alcohol in forever, he sat down at a table by himself, watching Bella dance with his brother, this time feeling a rush of jealousy. He decided to go to the bar and get another drink.

Dean danced with Bella, the music wasn't really to his taste, he wasn't into dance music, but for some reason tonight he loved it. He loved being with Bella.

'Want another Purple Nurple?' He shouted in her ear, leaning in and smelling the citrus scent of her skin. He longed to be this close to her all the time.

'Yea sure! Hey, get doubles again, kay?' She was grinning at him, he left her dancing by herself to head off to the bar where Sam was sitting by himself.

'Hey, Sammy,' Dean slapped his younger brother on the back, laughing. 'What a blast, hey?'

Sam grinned at him, but didn't say anything, Dean noticed the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

'Shes really something isn't she?' Sam looked at Dean as he was watching Bellatrix dance.

'Yea, she is,' Dean replied.

'You coming to dance Sam?' Dean waited for Sam's reply before heading off back to Bella with the Purple Nurples.

'No you go, I'm gonna stay here for a while,' Sam sighed. He knew that Dean was going to get her before him. Dean had more confidence when it came to getting girls.

Dean walked back over to Bella and handed her the Purple Nurple, they both knocked them back and Bella stumbled on her feet, laughing. Dean started laughing as well, as he caught her and steadied her, almost falling over himself. He realised they were both pretty tipsy, if not drunk. She moved closer to him, dancing, moving so close she was touching Dean. He felt a rush in his stomach - and somewhere else. She looked up at him and smiled, her body pressed up on his.

Oh God, he thought, looking up to the ceiling, he looked down again at Bella, drawing her in closer with his arms around her back. He took the chance, he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Bellatrix hadn't expected it, but liked it all the same. She pulled his head closer and kissed him full on the mouth.

Sam was onto his 4th Purple Nurple when he turned around and saw Bella and Dean locked by the lips. He felt a rush of anger, jealousy, hurt.

He stormed out of the club, and drove back to the motel in the Impala not caring that he'd had too much to drink, and not caring about leaving Dean and Bella stranded at the club, with no way back.


	4. Chapter 4

After what seemed like a lifetime of being attached to Deans lips, Bella pulled away, after her thoughts had cruised to Sam. 'WheressssSam?' She asked Dean, slurring her words, partly from the alcohol and partly from the fact she was on a high from being with Dean.

Dean groaned and pulled her close face to his, 'I don't know Bella,' kissing her again. When they kissed he didn't know where he ended and she began, he'd never felt like this before, not even with Cassie, and he had loved her.

They decided to leave the club, hoping to find Sam outside in the Impala, but instead they couldn't find the Impala, and Sam was nowhere in sight. 'Damnit Sammy,' Dean said, then turned to Bella, 'Looks like we're walking back,' he laughed and she kissed him.

'Fine by me,' she took his hand and they laced their fingers together. Dean smiled at her, he felt happy being with her. It took them about an hour to walk back to the motel, not because it was far away, but because neither of them could walk very steady, and they stopped in fits of laughter every 5 minutes. When they finally reached the motel, they stood outside of Bella's door, kissing. Dean felt like a teenager again, but it wasn't surprising, here he was, making out with a 19 year old. What was he doing? She was younger than his younger brother. But something felt right, and he didn't want to stop that feeling.

'Howwww...about you spend the night in here,' Bella stroked his chest, as he nuzzled into her neck.

'Sounds good to me,' he grinned at her, as they stepped into the room and closed the door with a slam.

Sam had spent the whole time since he got back to the motel, pacing the room, waiting for Dean to arrive so he could ask what the hell he was doing, making out with a 19 year old. Truthfully it wasn't this fact that bothered him, it was the fact that Dean was making out with her at all. Sam wanted her, and Dean had her.

At about a quarter to 3, he saw Bellatrix and Dean turn up -holding hands. Sam knew he should be happy for his brother, he didn't think he'd seen Dean this happy in a while, but he couldn't quite get rid of the jealousy that was stronger than happiness. Hell, he wasn't even happy for Dean, just angry. And to his disgust, he saw Dean enter Bella's room with her. Even angrier about what was going to happen, Sam threw the Purple Nurple bottle against the wall and watched it smash, purple fluid going all over the wall. He flung himself on the bed and clutched his pillow, wishing it were Bella, that he could hold her, like Dean was getting to do. He felt the stab of jealousy again and drifted off to sleep, Bella in his dreams all night.

Dean didn't return to his and Sam's room until about 12 the next day. Sam couldn't look him in the eye, he was hungover, and still was bitter about the nights events.

'Heyy Sammy, where did you run off to last night? Ya know me and Bell had to walk home from the club.'

'Yea? I don't really care. I hope you had a good night with her, using her for sex as you usually do,' he spat the words out at his brother, leaving a bitter aftertaste in the air.

'What? Sam, we didn't even, ya know, do it.' Dean was shocked at his brothers outburst. Sam stormed out of the room, slamming the door after him. Somehow he did believe his brother, which left a slight hint of hope in his heart. He walked over to Bella's room and banged on the door.

'Sam, hey, hold on, lemme put some clothes on?' She was stood in her underwear, clearly she'd just had a shower, her hair was wet. Sam walked into the room and sat down, not knowing what to say and feeling like a complete idiot for being there. He couldn't help but watch as she bent over to pick up a towel she'd dropped on the floor.

Without realising it, Sam grabbed her, turned her around and kissed her.

Sam had left straight after he kissed her without looking at her. She watched him as he walked over to the Impala and drove off. She was confused, after spending the night with Dean, to have Sam kiss her the next day completely messed up her feelings. Yes she liked Dean, but she also liked Sam. At the moment she did like Dean more, but what if it was just a one night thing? What if Dean didn't like her back. She sat down on the bed, flushed, feeling hot from her encounter with Sam. The moment he had kissed her, she felt a feeling all over, she put it down to lust and thought nothing more of it.

There was a knock on the door, and she answered it, still in her underwear. Dean grinned at her, 'Whatt? You want more.' She laughed and pulled him inside. Of course it wasn't just a one night thing, he did like her. She smiled inside.

'Ya know Sam's just been in here,' she thought about telling Dean that he had kissed her but decided against it.

'Oh yea? Hes in a mood with me for some reason, probably cause he was left out last night at the club.' He pulled Bellatrix close to him, planting a kiss on her lips. Bella broke away and placed her head on his chest, feeling the steady beat of his breathing, but the fast racing of his heart.

'Yea he seemed a bit...edgy. Then he took of in the Impala.' She breathed in the scent of him, it was enough to make her stomach flutter. They stayed stood like that for a while. Dean holding onto Bellatrix, as if he could never let her go.

'Come on,' Bella whispered in his ear, 'lets find Sam.' She kissed him then turned around to get dressed.

Dean rang Sam's cellphone while Bella was dressing. He answered on the 7th ring.

'What, Dean?'

'Dude, where are you? And why did you just take off?'

'I'm with Ellen at the new roadhouse, its not far from here. I've found a Hunt which I'm going to do while you live in loved-up land.' Dean heard the bitterness in Sam's voice. He turned his back to Bellatrix and lowered his voice, 'Dude, what is with you? Are you jealous or something?'

Sam denied his jealousy to himself and Dean, 'No, shes 19 for Gods sake Dean.'

'Age doesn't matter Sammy. Look me and Bell will come to the roadhouse and do the hunt with you, you're not doing it alone.'

'Right, right fine whatever.' Sam hung up without saying bye.

Dean turned around to see Bella looking at him expectantly. 'Sammy's got a hunt, were gonna go up and check it out. You up for it?'

'Totally, let me get my Converse and I'm ready. Oh, and I'm driving, its my car.' She grinned, and Deans heart skipped a beat, he loved that smile, and her bright blue eyes.

It didn't take too long to get to the new Roadhouse, and to Dean's surprise it looked just like the old one. Dean took Bella's hand as they walked across into the building.

Everyone's eyes landed upon Dean, then Bella, then their hands linked together. Sam snorted in disgust, Jo stopped and looked shocked, while Ellen smiled and shouted Hello from the bar.

'Heyy Ellen, Jo, Sam,' he nodded to them. 'Oh hey Ellen, Jo, this is Bellatrix. Bellatrix Parker,' Dean grinned, while Bella smiled at Ellen and Jo and said Hi.

But as Dean had said Bellatrix's name, Ellen dropped the glass she was holding, staring at Bellatrix.

'Oh good lord.'


	5. Chapter 5

'Bellatrix?' Ellen rushed over to Bellatrix, and looked into her eyes. 'Oh lord it is you.' Ellen put her hand across her mouth, then removed it just as quickly. 'Quick, come to the back, you can't be seen.'

Bella looked at Dean quizically, as if to say 'what the Hell?' but Dean returned the look, just as puzzled as she was. Bellatrix allowed herself to be dragged to the back into a little room which looked like a living room. Ellen gestured to Bellatrix to sit down, but she stayed stood up, as Sam, Jo and Ellen sat down, leaving Dean and Bellatrix standing up, Dean holding onto Bella's hand.

'Ellen whats going on?' Dean asked Ellen, staring at her as if she was slightly crazy. But Ellen ignored him, and looked at Bella.

'Bellatrix, what do you know about your birth?'

Bella looked even more surprised, 'Um, my mom died, there was some sort of evil thing there, and John Winchester saved me.'

Ellen nodded, 'Okay, well, this is going to come as a surprise.'

'You're full of surprises today Ellen,' Dean muttered sarcastically.

'Shut up boy,' Dean shut up immediatley. 'Bella, after John saved you, he thought your mother was dead, well, she gave birth to another baby, a boy, just after he'd left.' She waited to see Bellas reaction. Her jaw dropped down.

'I...I have a twin? Ohmygod.' She put her hand on her forehead, thinking she was going to pass out. Dean steadied her by putting his arm around her, she leaned into him to keep her balance.

'Theres more, this twin of yours, hes the Devil's son,' Dean rolled his eyes, great stuff, he thought, the chick im into has a demonic brother. What is it with twins always being formed of a good twin and a bad twin?

'But hes after you Bellatrix, he heard somewhere that you were destined to destroy him, and he wants you dead.'

'OhmyGod, my brother is the Devil's son, wow, what a way to make my day.' Dean laughed at her sarcasm. 'How do i kick this Son-of-a-Bastards butt back to Hell then?'

'Well, he's still human. But hes powerful, luckily he doesnt realise his full potential yet. And he doesnt know who you are, but it will only be a matter of time before he finds out.'

'Oh fabulous. What is he called?'

'James Wright. Thats what his adopted parents named him.'

'How will we know who he is, what he looks like?'

'The same way i knew who you were, by your electric blue eyes. But your brother has electric green eyes. Pretty hard to miss.'

Bella sighed, 'Well i'll make sure i find him before he finds me and send his ass back to Hell.'

He strutted through the club, full of confidence, looking for his next hit. He noticed the way girls were looking at him, they knew it, and he knew it - he was damn hot. His dark hair flopped messily into his eyes, he had long dark lashes to die for, a toned up body and impeccable fashion sense. With his looks he could get into any VIP club in L.A - well, if the women were bouncers. If they were guys and they wouldn't let him in, well, too bad for them.  
Deciding to get a drink and wait for the girls to flock towards him, he sat himself at the bar and ordered himself a straight vodka, he liked the way it burnt his throat.  
He didn't have to wait long, as soon as his straight vodka was served, the prettiest girl in the club approached him.  
'Well arnt you a sight for sore eyes baby,' he whistled under his breath, checking her out. She placed herself on the bar stool next to him, hitching her skirt up the slightest bit. 'Gonna buy me a drink then?'  
He bought her a drink, hey, he had the extra cash, might as well soften the chick up before...well, that was to come later. It didn't take long to get her drunk, and by 1am she was ready to go home with him.  
'Heyyy,' she slurred, holding onto him for balance, 'you didn't tell me your name.'  
He stopped in the back alleyway, pressing her up against the wall.  
'James,' he breathed into her neck, then stood back and slit her throat. 

Bellatrix awoke in a sweat, she'd been having a nightmare, where this unknown brother of hers picked her up on the roadside, slit her throat and sent her to Hell. She got herself a glass of water, while reassuring herself that it was his butt she was going to be kicking back to Hell. Suddenly she saw a silhouette pass by the window, it made her jump and spill water on her shorts, taking them so she was just in a t-shirt and her panties, she heard a knock at the door. She looked at the clock, 4:19am. She picked up her hunting knife and hid it behind her back while edging to the door. The person knocked again, Bella opened the door a crack, she couldn't see the persons face. 'Who is it?' She snapped into the cold morning air.  
'It's me,' the voice replied.  
'Sam? What are you doing?'  
'I couldn't sleep, can i come in?'  
'Uh, sure. You seem to keep catching me wearing minimum clothing.' She smiled slightly at him, but then remembered the encounter with him from the day before. 'Sam, I...'  
'Shhh,' he pressed his finger on her lips, and with his other hand brushed the side of her stomach. Bellatrix smelt alcohol on his breath.  
'Sam are you drunk?' She tried to push him away but he pulled her closer to him.  
'Ya know Bella, i really like you, but you had to choose for my idiot of a brother.' He stroked her hair, and moved his hands downwards, pausing on her chest.  
'Sam,' her breath caught, 'you shouldn't, you should go back to your room.' Her heartbeat was racing. She saw Sam look down at her bare legs and automatically tried to pull her t-shirt down but Sam stopped her hands, and left his placed on her hip.  
'I really, really, like you,' he breathed, and stooped down to kiss her for the second time.  
'Sam, no,' Bella stopped mid-kiss and tried pushing Sam off her but he kissed her again with more force this time. Bella felt herself sinking into his arms, kissing him back passionately. But then Dean crossed her mind, and she pushed Sam off more forcefully. 'SAM, no, I'm sorry but, no, i cant do this.' She turned and sat onto her bed, hugging her knees, her heartbeat still racing, 'just go, Sam, please.'  
Sam could tell she was upset, he staggered to the door and let himself out, drunk from alcohol, and drunk from the feelings for her. What the hell did he just do? He didn't go back to his and Deans motel room, but went for a walk to clear his head.  
Back in the room he just emerged from, Bella didn't go back to sleep, but sat, thinking until the sun came up and Dean knocked on the door to bring her coffee. She opened the door and flung herself into his arms. Dean laughed.  
'Miss me much?'  
She kissed him, to get the taste of Dean back, and not the taste of Sam. 


	6. Chapter 6

That same day, Bella and Dean were looking on the Internet and in newspapers too see if there were signs of a hunt anywhere, when Sam came into the room. He had just returned from his long walk and carried 3 coffee's into the room, handing one each to Bella and Dean. Bella noticed that he was acting completely normal, the opposite from their encounter earlier that morning, so she took the opportunity to forget about the episode.  
'Found anything yet Dean?' She turned to Dean.  
'Nope nothing, you?'  
'There's been a few murders, in the California area, mostly girls, all slit across the throat.'  
This time Sam chipped in, 'So whaddya think? Vengeful spirit? Some sort of demon?'  
'How about crazy son of a murderer?' Dean took a mouthful of his coffee, and nearly spat it back out again. 'Jesus Sam, what coffee did ya get? Demon pee flavour? Man that's foul.'   
Sam laughed at his brother, 'Sorry man, must have picked up the wrong thing. Mines pretty good, how about yours Bell?'  
'Mines pretty good too cheers Sam,' they both laughed at the look on Dean's face.  
'Yea ha ha funny, give me some of yours Sam,' he made a grab for Sam's coffee, but Sam pulled it away before he could get it, laughing. Dean looked at Bella.  
'Oh no mister, this is the best cup of coffee I've had in ageeeees, mmmmm yummy,' she took a long swig of the coffee and grinned at Dean cheekly, mocking him. Just as Dean made a swipe for her coffee, Bella's cell phone rang.  
'Hold on a minute guys. Huh, unknown caller.' She answered the call, 'Hello?'  
'Bellatrix,' She heard a guys voice which she didn't recognise.  
'Who is this?'  
'Why, its your long lost brother sweetie,' Bella tried to hide the shock from her face as she mouthed to the Winchester's that she was going outside with the call. She didn't want them overhearing this.  
'I don't have a brother, honey,' her voice was bitter, but she needed to keep him on the phone for as long as she could. She heard him laugh.  
'Oh don't play that with me Bellatrix, you know who I am.'  
'Yea you're right, I know who you are, James. But hey, I don't class you as my brother, I class you as a pain in the as.' Again she heard him chuckle.  
'I like you sis, you have attitude, how about we meet up eh? I mean, it's been such a long time and we've never even met! Now that isn't very nice sibling behavior is it, girl?'  
'Oh yea sure, tell you what, we'll meet up at a Starbucks, how about you buy me coffee, and we'll reminisce about our lives then how about we go watch a movie or something!' Her voice was full of mock sarcasm. 'Or how about, i hand myself to you on a plate, and you go ahead and kill me.'  
She heard him feign a gasp, 'Oh sweetie, now why on earth would I do that?! What do you think of me?' She had to admit he sounded pretty genuine, she could tell he was a pretty good actor.  
'Ha ha, I'm sure you're a charmer.' She realised she'd waited long enough. 'Where are you?'  
'Like I'd tell you that sis.'  
'Okay, never mind. Buh bye now little brother.' She hung up on him, perfect, she thought, just long enough to track the call. 

She had told Sam and Dean that she had a headache and wasn't feeling too good, so did they mind if she headed off to her room for a nap. But the truth was that Bella was secretly tracking her evil twin brother. Her technology for the task wasn't particularly good, she spent a good 2 hours tracking him down.  
'Aha,' she said out loud, as her tracking expertise brought her to her conclusion of where James's whereabouts where. In L.A. Hopefully, if she acted quickly, he'd still be there by the time she got there. Then all she had to do was do some more tracking in L.A and find out where he is. After that, she thought, well, lets not go there yet.  
Making up her mind, she started packing her things. There was no point waiting around, and this was something she had to do. Bellatrix didn't want the Winchester boys to know where she was going, she knew that they'd want to come along, but for this, she had to work alone. It was her task, her brother, she had to do this. Even if she died trying, she'd make sure that James would go down with her.  
She thought about saying goodbye's to Dean and Sam, but then thought against it. It would only cause her emotions to spill, and probably her destination as well. She couldn't let her personal life get in the way of business. The thought of never seeing Dean again, never seeing Sam again made her eyes fog over, but she was determined not to cry. Bella told herself over and over again, 'I must be strong, I must be strong. I _am_ strong.'  
Picking up her things, she left the motel room, once and for all. She headed past the Winchester brother's room quietly and returned the key to the reception. With one last look at the door of Sam and Dean's room, and one last look at their Impala, she stepped into her car and drove off onto the highway, heading in the direction of L.A.

It had been 3 hours since Bellatrix had left the Winchester's room.   
'Hey, I think I'm onto something Sammy,' Dean was reading the obituaries.  
'Yea? Whats that?' Sam looked up from the web page he'd been scanning to see if there was anything out of the norm worth looking at.  
'Oh no wait, never mind, I thought it was a vengeful spirit, turns out it was a rabid hamster, huh, pets these days.' Dean sighed and put his head in his hands, 'Dude we are in the same position we were this morning.'  
'Well what about the one that Bella found? The slit throats in L.A? Why don't we check that one out?'  
'Yeah okay, i'll get Bella and tell her.' Dean left the room, while Sam started clearing all their mess up. He was glad they finally had signs of a hunt.  
All of a sudden Dean ran into the room, 'Sam, she's gone.' His face was panic stricken.  
'What? She...how? Where?'  
'How am I supposed to know Sam? We need to find her.'  
'Okay, lets go see Ellen, she might have gone there.'

Bellatrix knew that by now the boys would have realised she had gone, she felt a pang of guilt, just taking off like that. But she couldn't worry about that now, she had to reach the airport. She'd booked the next flight to L.A, knowing that she'd have to get there as soon as possible. It was starting to get late, and her flight was at 8pm, it was already half 6, but she was nearly there.  
Finally reaching the airport, she payed to have her car shipped over and for her ticket in cash, she couldn't afford to leave a credit card trail. She'd gotten there just before boarding, and managed to grab herself a sandwich, she hadn't eaten all day.  
She turned on her phone briefly, she had 5 voicemail messages, two from Dean, two from Sam, and one from Ellen. She didn't have time to listen to them now as the boarding message just came on. She picked up her bag and headed onto the flight.

Several hours later, Bellatrix finally arrived in L.A. She wasn't too sure where to go from here, so she decided to call up her brother and ask if he wanted to get coffee cause she was in the area.  
It was pretty easy really, and as she hung up she had a grin on her face. He hadn't asked how she knew where he was, he probably already knew but whatever. She decided to find a hotel away from where they were meeting, she didn't want him to find out where she was staying in case he turned up unexpectedly. She showered and got ready to meet her long lost, evil brother. She laughed at the fact she had an evil twin, 'what a cliche,' she said aloud.  
When she got to the bar, she looked around to see if there were any guys who looked remotely like her sat on their own. She saw a balding guy and automatically crossed him off the list, no way would her brother be balding at the age of 19. Then she saw a lanky boy with acne sat on his own, somehow she thought that wasn't her brother. She seated herself at the bar and ordered a martini, her eyes brightened as the bartender examined her for a second, then handed her her drink. She took a sip of it when she heard her name from behind her. She turned around and saw a very handsome guy, dark hair and features, and yep, electric green eyes.  
'Why you must be my long lost brother,' she smiled and flashed her electric blue eyes at him.  
He laughed, 'Yep we definitely are related, you're prettier than I thought you would be.'  
'Excuse me?'  
'Well, I thought maybe I'd gotten all the good looks but it looks like you got your fair share,' he grinned at his sister.  
'Ha ha, well aren't you a charmer, I feel sorry for any girl who has to put up with your probably cheesy or offensive chat up lines.' She grinned back at him. If he wasn't evil she would have liked having him as a brother.  
In fact the whole night went pretty well, until they parted.  
'Hey Bella, where's them two guys who you've been hanging with?'  
How the Hell did he know that? 'What guys?'  
'Don't play stupid with me Bell, the Winchester brothers. Id like to meet them.'  
'Ahuh right, like I'd let you.'   
'Oh you will,' his eyes flashed the brightest green and Bellatrix felt an electric wave hit her.  
The next thing she knew, she had the biggest urge to find a pretty boy and slit his throat. She grinned, and her brother grinned back at her, a look of pride on his face.

Bellatrix spent the next couple of days partying with her brother. She loved this new feeling she had in her, she felt as if she ruled the world. Her and James were like King and Queen of L.A, they hit the best parties, got into all the V.I.P clubs, and got everything they wanted. There wasn't one downfall whatsoever, nothing could go wrong. She also liked the feeling of playing Spider and Fly with all the good looking guys she found in clubs, all she had to do was lure them in, and she was in control. There was nothing they could do about it, not even when she slit their throat. She laughed every time she thought of it, they were pathetic, and she was so much better than them. That's why she had the power to take their lives. She was a Goddess, and she knew it.  
She switched her cell on for the first time in days and found all the voice mails plus new ones off Dean and Sam. A sneaky smile crossed her face as she dialled up Sam's number.   
He answered the phone and Bellatrix put on her most seductive voice. 'Hey, Sammy Boy.'  
'Bellatrix?' His voice shook as he said her name. She put on her normal voice, she had to if she wanted this plan to work.  
'It's me, listen, I'm in L.A, I need you to come but Dean can't come, I'm staying with my brother, he doesn't know who you are, he'll kill Dean if he comes. I need you to come as soon as you can, but don't tell Dean, please.' She emphasised the please and wavered her voice slightly.  
'What? Why are you with your brother?'  
'Look its just part of the plan, please come Sam,'   
Okay, okay i'll be there as fast as I can, where are you?'  
'I'm staying in the Sunshine hotel. You can't miss it, it's near the airport.'  
'Okay, Bell i'll be there as soon as I can.' He hung up, and she smiled, mission accomplished, she thought as she laid onto the bed, imagining what she was planning to do to him.


	7. Chapter 7

The night she rang up Sam, she went out for a while to pass the time until he got there. She worked out that if he got the earliest flight he'd probably get there in the middle of the night, and if he got the later one he'd probably get there early next morning.  
Turns out he'd gotten the earlier one, he rang Bella straight after he got off the plane which gave her at least a half hour to get ready and prepared. Everything was perfect. All she had to do now was sit tight and wait for him to come. She'd straightened her hair, and defined her eyes with a smokey eye-liner to give her a sultry look. Then she put on the lingerie set she'd bought earlier, black and lacy, then threw the hotel room's dressing gown over the top.  
Finally she heard a knock on the door, she ran too it and threw it open, 'OHMYGOD Sam, thank God you're here.' She flung herself into his arms and he hugged her back, gripping her tight.  
'Bella what's happened? Are you OK?' Bella noted the concern in his voice, yet also the hint of lust that she knew had been there for a long time. She turned her back on him, and undid the dressing gown, then she turned back around, her eyes gleaming.  
'Sammy boy, I'm fine, in fact, I'm absolutely perfect.' She grabbed his head down towards her mouth and kissed him with force, he reacted straight away, pushing the dressing gown off her shoulders, then stopping for a second to look at her lingerie. He groaned, 'good God,' and kissed her again. Pushing her towards the king sized bed and throwing her down onto it. He seemed to stop for a second, hovering over her body, 'Bella, what about Dean?'  
She grabbed his head again and whispered, 'Fuck Dean,' into his ear, then kissing him. He pulled away and kissed her neck, she moaned, and whispered again in his ear, her eyes lighting up. 'Fuck me.'

Later on in the day Bellatrix went out for a while, whilst Sam was sleeping in the hotel room. She walked around the packed streets, looking in shop windows and checking out guys. She lit up a cigarette (she had taken to the habit after her first meeting with her brother) and pondered about what she was going to do next. She decided to ring her brother and arrange lunch.  
An hour later they met up in a small corner cafe named 'Heaven Cafe', that was decorated with angels and plants all around the top of the walls. James looked up and regarded the angels and the name, then looked at Bella with a sly grin on his face.  
'Bit of a cliche,' he grinned at Bella.  
Bell grinned back and stiffled a laugh when the waiter asked if she would like the 'Gates to Heaven,' special this lunch. Bella regarded the waiter, then grinned evilly at her brother.  
'How about Gates to Hell? I think i'd prefer that.' Her eyes flashed bright blue at him, the waiter was stumped. He looked from Bella then to James, to see if he had any explination for what his sister had said but he just grinned at the waiter.  
'Um, what would you like to order?'  
'I'll just have a coffee thanks,'  
'Yeah me too.' The waiter disapeared pretty quickly, he was slightly creeped out by the two he had just served. 'So what did you get up to last night Bell?'  
Bella grinned her new evil smile, 'I found a very nice boy to spend the night with. How about yourself?'  
James grinned his evil smile back at her, 'I found a very nice girl to spend the night with. Hey, have you got them Winchester brothers yet?'  
'Nope, I can't seem to get ahold of them,' Bella lied through her teeth, loving the fact she could trick her own brother.  
'Damn Bellatrix, I want them gone.'  
'Oh i'll get them gone.' 

Sam woke up at about 11am not knowing where he was. He looked around the room, it appeared to be a pretty nice room, and he was laying in an especially comfy and very large bed. Then he realised, he was in L.A with Bellatrix. He had also forgotten that he didn't tell Dean where he was going, he rushed off so fast because Bellatrix sounded in trouble. Standing up he stretched, the muscles forming perfectly in his stomach and his arms. He pulled on some jeans and walked over to the kitchen, where he noticed a note off Bellatrix on the side.  
'_Hey Sammy boy,  
Just gone out for a walk, I won't be long.  
Last night was great, we should do it again some time ;)  
Bellatrix. xxx'  
_He grinned, remembering the night before, he felt dirty, but in a good way. He knew that Dean liked Bella, they were nearly a couple before Bell took off, but now Bellatrix was his. This was his revenge towards Dean for always getting the girls that Sam liked. He had Bellatrix, and Dean didn't even know where either of them were.  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Sam, thinking it was Bella opened the door, only to find a guy there he didn't know.  
'Hi Sammy Boy, I hear you've met my sister.'  
'James.' Sam was caught off guard.  
'The one and only.' He grinned and let himself in the room. 'Welcome to L.A. What did you and my sister get up to last night?' He was looking around the room and caught sight of the note Bella left Sam. 'Oh,' he laughed, 'of course, that's my boy, well done Sam. See, she choose you,' he spread his hands out in a "you win" gesture. 'Had she have been normal she would have picked Dean and we all know how jealous you are of him.' James narrowed his eyes at Sam in a mischievous way.  
'What do you mean "had she been normal"?'  
'Oh you didn't notice?' James laughed at Sam and stood up, walking towards him. 'Bella isn't the same Bellatrix as you knew, shes _my_ sister now.'  
'What are you talking about?' Sam didn't have a clue what he was implying here.  
'Aw Sammy, shes evilllllll.' He elongated the word and smiled. 'Not that you could tell, I'm sure you loved the evil Bella.' He winked at Sam and Sam felt himself become furious.  
'She isn't evil, she never has been and she never will be.'  
'Sam, Sam, Sam, my boy. She is very much so evil, thanks to my doing. I figured it was time I turned her. Worked abit of my mojo magic.' James grinned again and headed towards the door. 'Hey Sam, dont tell her I told you,' he winked once more and headed out the door.


End file.
